Talk:Mangetsu Hōzuki
when the hell was all this stated? His name was said one time not more 89.166.171.248 14:57, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Trivia It is unknown how Mangetsu died, as his younger brother, Suigetsu stated that he died of unknown reasons, yet it has been speculated that, by the giant sword on his back that he was the Jinchuriki of the Three-Tailed Beast and his death was the result of the Three Tails being removed from him. When was Mangetsu seen with a giant sword on his back? When was he seen at all? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Mentioned He was mentioned much before chapter 134, just after Deidara was killed. Omnibender - Talk - 22:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) way before episode 134, it was when akatsuki got news of hidan and kakuzus death, kisame said "suigetsu is a nice kid" and something about mangetsu Could either of the two of you get an accurate source, maybe? :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I think 99.188.227.100 is talking about episode 121, although Mangetsu wasn't named. Jacce | Talk 14:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure about the episode, but it was Deva path who mentioned him. It might have been before Deidara now that I think of it. It's just after Sasuke finishes gathering his team. Deva path mentions Mangetsu as Suigetsu's brother, and mentios Jugo. Omnibender - Talk - 16:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Did he really use ALL the seven blades???? Wielding the swords/being one of the swordsmen = 2 different things? Didn't it say in one of the databooks that Mangetsu died before he could become one of the swordsmen?--Red-kun (talk) 09:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've asked ShounenSuki, and basically, the way things were written in the databook, it's possible to interpret it both ways, and simpl y so far we interpreted it the wrong way. Omnibender - Talk - 18:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Missing Sword I noticed that http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabutowari is missing on his weapons list.Umishiru (talk) 01:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's "blunt". ''~SnapperT '' 01:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Release Since he owned and also mastered Kiba, doesn't that mean he has Lightning Release too?--TekkenStorm (talk) 02:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I brought that up elsewhere, to see how things add up. Omnibender - Talk - 03:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::But is the fact the Mangetsu could wield them enough proof to listing Raiton in his infobox?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Use of the sword already implies use of its Lightning Release. I'd say it would be more speculative to say he used Kiba without using its Lightning Release. Omnibender - Talk - 22:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Twins Doesn't Mangetsu and Suigetsu look exactly the same, aside from the eyes (a byproduct of Mangetsu being a revived being)? Rather than "bear great resemblance to one another", they are identical, and could be twins, right, with Mangetsu being first born, then Suigetsu? Yatanogarasu 18:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible but without proof it's just speculation. Me and my brother look a lot alike but we aren't twins, just brothers. --Cerez365 (talk) 18:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just asking don't they look exactly identical rather than extremely similar? Yatanogarasu 18:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::If they were twins, one would think it would have been mentioned by now. Mangetsu does seems to have slightly different hair... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::The way it is not in the article I think it should stay. If you change it to 'exactly identical' then it gives way to speculation--Cerez365 (talk) 19:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Generic Sealing Technique Didn't Mangetsu used Generic Sealing Technique? Because the Swords were in the scroll? --Omojuze (talk) 18:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :So? This doesn't make him a notable user of the technique, it's not a part of his fighting style. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC)